


Making It Count

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: Hospital money was being wasted on Kelso. Perry planned to ruin that new desk even if it meant his reputation.Originally posted on LJ in Feb 2009.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Making It Count

It was a red cedar desk that Kelso seemed proud of. To Perry, it was just an ordinary desk that was more of a waste of money for the hospital that could have gone into something better, such as the pregnant woman who was breeched with no insurance. When Kelso had been talking about it at lunch, Perry had taken the rest of his own lunch to see just what had made the older man so excited. A stupid desk. Perry wrapped his long arms around his chest, grabbing his elbows to refrain from hacking the offending object to little pieces. Satan himself was becoming more and more a bastard each passing day, proving the impossible. “Maybe I can sell it over night?” Perry hummed to himself.

The door opened behind him, a dark head sticking in, “Carla said you’d be here. I had a question about Mrs. Hudson,” he started absently about their current underinsured, high risk pregnant patient.

“Whatever it is, I’m for it, Newbie,” Cox glared at the desk. To sell it meant he couldn’t hack it to bits with a scalpel from surgery.

Instead of leaving, the young doctor approached and made a sharp whistle, “Gorgeous.”

“Don’t praise this, Hailey. This—this is as wasteful as your medical degree.” The twitch of his eyes promised to never go away. J.D. ignored him, approaching the desk and putting his hands against the polished wood, rubbing the finishing with curiosity. Perry watched the other, taking in the scene. The gears in his head turned, formulating a plan he’d never thought possible. Selling it was fine and good but he knew exactly what would piss Kelso off the most. Approaching behind J.D., Perry put his hands on the desk, trapping the brunette against the dark wood. J.D. froze, his head falling back to give Perry access to his neck.

“D, Doctor Cox! W, we’re at work. We agreed—”

Releasing his hold of the desk, Perry wrapped his arms around J.D.’s waist, his teeth grazing over the thin skin of the neck. The younger doctor shivered, turning around to wrap his arms around Perry’s neck. Their lips meet in a heated kiss immediately. Ever the dominant man, Perry’s tongue forced itself into J.D.’s mouth, lacing around the other. Large hands curled into dark hair, pulling the smaller person closer into the bruising kiss as their bodies moved closer.

Laying J.D. against the desk, Perry moved between the other’s legs. J.D.’s hands grasped at the older man’s lab coat, pushing it off broad shoulders. It slid down to the floor, pooling at his feet, before being forgotten by both men. Sliding his hands up and under the other’s scrubs, Perry dragged his lips across J.D.’s jugular, the brunet’s head falling back against the desk in a final act of submission. He was offering his body to his mentor, just as Perry had wanted.

J.D. wore too many layers, the assisting realized. The long sleeve undershirt caused the loose scrub uniform to bunch up, stopping just above the younger doctor’s nipples. Pink and soft, Perry’s gaze landed on the nubs. Up and down, they’d rise and fall with each breath. Almost taunting the curly haired man’s resolve. _Bite me_. Perry’s lips brushed across them, using a free hand to rub the forgotten nub. His fingers pinched and pulled at the same speed as his mouth, each nipple hardening at the same time.

Back arched, J.D. cried out.

“Quiet, Rachael.” Perry whispered his warm breath against the wet nub. His hands moved down again, to the waistband of blue scrubs. “Lift your hips.” J.D. did as instructed. His long legs braced on Kelso’s leather chair as he pushed the rest of his shirt to his upper back as he lifted his waist up. With the help, Perry slid the younger man’s scrub bottoms and boxers down, letting the articles pile near his own lab coat. “Keep your feet there.” Perry moved his hands to J.D.’s bottom, cupping white globes. “Should I fuck you like this, Newbie?”

The muscles under his hands tightened. Perry smirked. J.D.’s reflex to pleasure was to back away from it. It made trying to screw that tight ass a bit harder, but when he was inside and his cock was coming hard, Perry was in heaven. Even though J.D. was tensing up, his cock was already hardening fast. Balancing J.D. in one hand, Perry slipped his own scrub bottoms down to release his hard cock. He didn’t have much time if that clock above the filing cabinet was right. “I don’t have any lubricant.”

“Check…” J.D.’s foot left the chair to tap a desk draw, leaving a scuff mark behind. Perry smirked.

“Well, Kelso is a chartable person to a good cause, so I’m sure he won’t mind loaning us some hand lotion.” Opening the bottom drawer, Perry grumbled at how many useless things he was coming across, including some expensive hand lotion that he planned to leisurely use to prepare J.D. just to spite the older man. Perry squirted the white substance on his fingers brought a strong smell of sandalwood. _I hope,_ Perry hummed, _that this doesn’t cause any internal counter-reaction._ “Turn around Newbie, feet on the ground. You might want to keep your hips close to the desk to avoid coming across your scrubs.”

J.D. hummed, sliding to the floor before turning around, half propping himself on the desk. The height of the desk gave Perry the access his wanted, his own rock hard penis was at perfect angle to the round globes. His fingers brushed J.D.’s back, trying to calm the younger doctor enough to get access to his portal. The brunette relaxed a little, Perry noted that J.D.’s head was craned in an uncomfortable position to watch what was going on and the shorter male was standing on his tip toes to remain balanced on Kelso’s desk. “Touch yourself.” Perry lead J.D.’s hand towards perky nipples. Red in the face, the brunette did as told, focusing on his sensitive nubs as Perry brought a lotion soaked finger against the resident’s tight ring of muscles. “Relax,” Perry whispered, rolling his finger around J.D.’s entrance. To test resistance, he pushed the tip of his index finger in before returning to rub around the ring of muscles again. He repeated the action until his finger forced inside the knuckle.

Using his free hand to rub J.D.’s side, Perry kissed the other man’s broad shoulders. “Calm down, Daisy. Relax.”

“F, feels so good…there…” J.D.’s hips rolled, pulling closer to the finger and yet away when just the tip brushed lightly against his prostate. Perry smirked, pulling his index out and inviting his middle finger to brush against the resident’s entrance. Both slipped in, Perry’s finger curling inside to spread out the lotion around before pulling back out to spread the man’s globes so he could slide in his third. J.D. moaned, his legs shaking and curling. _He’s turned on more than normal._ Perry smirked. Retracting his hand, Perry purposely used it to put more lotion on his dry hand before dropping the lotion back into the drawer. _From me to you._

Spreading the lotion around his shaft, Perry towered over his self-appointed student. “Remember, we’re still on the clock.” Kissing the back of J.D.’s neck as he positioned his hard cock at J.D.’s opening. The clock was ticking, Perry smirked. A few more seconds. He pushed the head of his penis into J.D., his hips rolling again in an attempt to excite the brunette. Not that he wasn’t excited, because he was. The vice grip around just his tip was taunting, promising warmth that no one else could offer. Perry groaned, leaned his chest against J.D.’s back.

“Haah-! Haah! Please—Perry more, more--!” J.D. cried out, trying to thrust his hips back into Perry, but the older, heavier man held the younger man’s hips down. “Please, I need…”

The door clicked and Perry’s grip on J.D.’s hips tightened as he finally slammed into the begging warmth. His head threw back as excitement shook every nerve. The door opened just then, Kelso coming in just when J.D. shouted out, “Perry!”

“That’s right, beg for it.” Pulling J.D. back, Perry sat back in the leather seat, pulling J.D on his lap. The young doctor leaned back against Perry’s chest, his neck falling back against Perry’s shoulder as both of his hands were guided by Perry’s to squeeze his nipples, tugging and pinching. His back arched with pleasure, his swollen shaft arched back painfully, leaving a trail of pre-cum across his belly.

Internal muscles tightened around Perry’s cock, J.D. twisted and tried to pull back. The door to Kelso’s office was closed and Perry knew it was time to bring this to a close. He still had work to do. Wrapping his hand around J.D.’s erection, Cox pushed into the heat, grunting as his own completion approached. J.D. was mewing, his legs stiffed as he tried crawling away from Perry. He was overloaded. “Come for me.”

“Ah-! Haah! Nng…”

“Come for me, Nancy.”

“D, Doctor Cox—I, the desk…Kelso—”

Perry smiled, it seemed J.D. was getting an understanding why they were having sex in Kelso’s office and, because he was still fresh meat at the hospital, was fighting back the urge to perform to Perry’s demands at the cost of his job. “I love you…” Perry whispered, his hands working extra hard to bring the brunette to completion.

As he expected, J.D.’s defenses were dropped, his muscles tightened as the man came hard, unable to handle to pleasure taking over his body. Perry bit into blue scrubs to muffle his own cries as he filled the tight body. His blue eyes, tempted to close, watched in satisfaction as J.D. came across the desk, dripping to the carpeted floor. Arms tightly wrapping around J.D.’s chest, Perry kissed the man’s cheek, “Now it’s a gorgeous desk.”

“You couldn’t just tell him to fuck off could you?” J.D. asked as he regained his breathing.

Chuckling, Perry relaxed into the, surprisingly, comfortable leather chair. “He understands better with demonstration. Now let’s go check on Mrs. Hudson.”

“She’s in surgery. We were going to get you to distract Kelso while we moved along with treatment. This wasn't exactly how I had in mind to distract him. ” J.D.’s gaze fell on the desk. “Let me go so I can clean this mess.”

“Shame Newbie, this isn't a charity. For punishment, I’m taking your body over this desk again. When’s your lunch?”

J.D. looked up at the clock and whined, “it just started.”

“Then we have an hour now.” Perry pushed J.D. back into the desk. He doubted he’d be seeing Kelso anytime now anyway.


End file.
